A Few Knights in Denver
by Like2Write
Summary: What if "Knight Rider" and "Knight Rider 2008" had more in common than we originally thought? What if Mike Traceur wasn't the only pilot that FLAG had its eyes on? What if other pieces of the puzzle had yet to be revealed? Read on and find out...


**Disclaimer –** I acknowledge that the characters, stories, locations, and any other references to _Knight Rider_ and _Knight Rider 2008_ contained within this story are the properties of Glen Larson, his affiliates, NBC, etc. I give each and everyone of them full credit for their contributions and work.

**Synopsis – **This story will be written in a script-like format, and will also bring together the universes and timelines of the original _Knight Rider_ and _Knight Rider 2008_. Some will talk about certain events as we remember them; others will be changed. In addition, the events of _Knight Rider 2000_, _Team Knight Rider_, and _Knight Rider 2010_ never happened.

*******

_**Knight Rider**_

*******

**Pilot Episode**

"_**A Few Knights in Denver"**_

*******

**Prologue**

"_**Another Icon Reborn"**_

*******

Title Card Fade-In

"Denver, Colorado"

"Present Day"

**Ext. Mansion – Day**

The darkness lifts, revealing the new F.L.A.G. mansion and headquarters to us. It, with the beautiful Rocky Mountains nearby, stands out like a beautiful work of art that has been unveiled for the first time.

**Int. Mansion, Lobby – Day**

The large double doors open and a young man (J.D. Knight) enters. We take a brief look at him. He looks like he is in his late twenties. Black hair. Brown eyes. A chiseled face that of a Southern gentleman. Athletic and semi-muscular build. He is wearing a vintage blue t-shirt, loose fitting jeans, and gray tennis shoes. He also has a small duffle bag in hand. The all-too-familiar "KNIGHT INDUSTRIES" logo can be seen on one of its sides.

J.D.

(Whistles)

J.D. takes a look around the lobby. An organized and tidy receptionist's desk is on the left. Sets of elevator doors are in the center. A walkway, which is also in the center, connects the hallways on the left and right. Flat screen televisions displaying the "Welcome to the Foundation for Law and Government" message can be seen on the walls. Nicely arranged flowers and plants are also seen.

Receptionist (Off-Screen)

Sir?

J.D., upon hearing the receptionist's voice, starts looking around.

Receptionist (Still Off the Screen)

Over here, sir.

We move to the left and see the receptionist waving at J.D. He approaches her. She is quite beautiful, to say the least. Curly blonde hair. Blue eyes. A nice, slender, and athletic figure. Clad in a businesslike top and skirt combination.

Receptionist

Is there something I can help you with?

J.D.

Yes, ma'am.

The receptionist appears to be attracted to J.D.'s accent and Southern charm. She watches him as he reaches into his right-front pants pocket and removes a business card.

J.D.

I'm here for an appointment with…

J.D. looks at the card.

J.D.

…someone named Graiman. I was told to meet him here at nine?

The receptionist's eyes light up excitedly.

Receptionist

Oh, you must be the new guy!

(Beat)

Hold on; I'll let him know you are here.

The receptionist picks up the phone...

Receptionist

Just have a seat over there...

...and points to a nearby couch.

Receptionist

…and he'll be with you shortly.

J.D. leaves the desk and takes a seat on the couch. He puts his duffle bag next to it. Before he can rest for too long, though, an older man in a black suit rounds the corner. His white hair and distinguished stature make him stand out from everyone else passing through the lobby. This is Dr. Graiman.

J.D. (to himself)

I bet that's him…

His assumptions prove to be correct. Dr. Graiman turns around and starts walking towards him. Not wanting to be rude, he stands up and prepares for the initial introduction.

Dr. Graiman

John?

J.D.

That's me, but I go by J.D.

Dr. Graiman

My mistake.

(Beat)

Charles Graiman. Glad you could make it.

Dr. Graiman and J.D. shake hands.

Dr. Graiman

I trust that you didn't have any trouble finding the place?

J.D.

Not at all. The directions really helped.

(Beat)

That, and I woke up with a bit of a headache. But aside from that, everything's gone well.

Dr. Graiman

Good. One thing I will go ahead and tell you is that it might take a while for those headaches to pass. Comes with the higher altitude.

J.D.

So be it, then. I'll do what it takes to make it.

Dr. Graiman gives an approving nod.

Dr. Graiman

How about we get going? There's a fairly pressing matter that you and I need to take care of.

J.D.

You're the boss. Just lead the way and I'll follow.

Dr. Graiman laughs while he and J.D. walk away.

**Ext. Mansion – Day**

Dr. Graiman and J.D. get onto a golf cart and start traveling down a long and winding driveway. As they drive off, the mansion and mountains can be seen in the distance.

Ext. Garage - Day

The golf cart comes to a stop as Dr. Graiman pulls into a small parking space. He and J.D. get off of it, ascend a small flight of nearby stairs, and go inside.

Int. Garage – Day

J.D. looked like the proverbial kid in the candy store. He was in awe at all the devices, electronics, and advanced prototypes that were being worked on throughout the garage. But what really caught his attention were some of the vehicles that were being attended to by the F.L.A.G. specialists and technicians. They all seemed to have colored "scanners" mounted onto their front ends.

J.D.

Doc?

Dr. Graiman

Yes?

J.D.

What's up with all these cars? You all working on some kind of a top secret project or something?

Dr. Graiman

In a manner of speaking, yes. Those vehicles are part of an experiment that our research and development team is working on.

(Beat)

But it'll be a long time before any of them will ever be taken out of here. There are still a few bugs that we're trying to purge from their systems.

J.D.

I see.

Dr. Graiman (under his breath)

That's going to come later.

J.D.

I'm sorry?

Dr. Graiman smirks mischievously before gesturing for J.D. to follow him into another part of the garage. This "journey" continues for another minute or two until they come to what it is that they're looking for – a large, tarp-covered object that is resting on an elevated platform.

Dr. Graiman

Gentlemen!

The three technicians working near the object turn around.

Dr. Graiman

Give us a minute, will you?

The technicians back away and leave the area. Dr. Graiman approaches the platform, steps onto it, and begins to remove part of the tarp.

J.D.

Weird.

J.D. watches as the tarp is removed. What he sees afterwards causes him to retract his previous statement and to nearly start drooling all over himself.

J.D.

I take that back. Not weird.

Sitting before him is a new Shelby GT500KR Mustang. The paint job, apart from the gray racing stripes, is as black as the darkest of nights. The chrome wheels shine with an almost proud and arrogant luster. Other features, such as the tinted windows, racing-style spoiler, and modified exhaust, also stand out.

Dr. Graiman

What do you think?

J.D.

I think...that I…

Before J.D. can finish his sentence, a soft buzzing and "whooshing" noise is heard from under the hood. A scanner mounted near the hood's dual-air intake comes to life while being filled with two orange lights. But what sets these lights apart from the ones on the other cars is that, instead of going from left to right, these move towards each other and then back out again.

J.D.

…love it.

Dr. Graiman smiles.

Dr. Graiman

Excellent.

(Beat)

Why don't you come up here and take a closer look?

J.D. sets his duffle bag down and steps onto the platform. As he is approaching the car, Dr. Graiman opens the driver's side door and steps back, which allows him to look inside.

Int. Mustang – Day

We see J.D. lean in and whistle.

J.D.

What a beauty!

Truly, the interior of the car is just as beautiful as the outside. A modified dashboard with a virtual "heads-up" display, digital fuel gauges, advanced readouts, and other items. A mid-sized computer monitor near the center. Racing–themed steering wheel, seats, seatbelts, floor mats, and other accessories. A special and computerized setup near the middle of the back seat.

J.D.

Wow…

J.D. backs away from the car and looks at Dr. Graiman.

J.D.

And whose car did you say this was?

Dr. Graiman

Yours.

The semi-puzzled expression on J.D.'s face is priceless.

J.D.

Excuse me?

Dr. Graiman

It's yours. Most, if not all, of our employees get a company car.

J.D.

No kiddin'?

Dr. Graiman

None whatsoever.

(Beat)

Why don't you get in?

Int. Mustang – Day

J.D. enters the car and buckles up.

J.D.

Hey, Doc!

Dr. Graiman leans into the open driver's side window.

J.D.

I didn't see any keys. How does this thing start?

As soon as he says that, a small button with a modern version of the Knight's chess piece on it lights up. J.D. reaches forward and presses it. The engine then turns over and comes to life.

J.D.

Amazing!

The engine rumbles and growls evilly.

J.D.

Sounds like a custom V-8.

(Beat)

Music to my ears.

Dr. Graiman

If you thought that was good, go ahead and give it a little bit more.

J.D. presses the gas pedal. The engine's growls become louder, and the car itself starts to buck and lurch forward like a mad dog trying to get off of its leash. J.D.'s eyes grow wider in amazement. He then takes his foot off the pedal.

J.D.

Like I said before – I think I'm in love.

Dr. Graiman smiles.

Dr. Graiman

I knew you'd like it.

J.D.

I think it's safe to say that "like" is an understatement.

Dr. Graiman laughs.

Dr. Graiman

Well, as much as I hate to do this, I've got to get going. Members from the Board are coming in for some meetings later.

(Beat)

Why don't you take the car out for a test drive around town? It would be good for you to get to know the equipment that you'll be using.

J.D.

Sounds good. Guess I'll catch you later, then.

Dr. Graiman

You bet.

Ext. Mustang/Int. Garage – Day

The Mustang leaves the platform and drives out of sight. Dr. Graiman then reaches into his right-front pants pocket and removes a cell phone. He dials a number and, once the call connects, begins speaking to someone on the other end of the line.

Dr. Graiman

He just left. Let's proceed as planned.

**Ext. Garage – Day**

The center garage door opens. We see the Mustang drive past us and back up the winding driveway.

Ext. Gate – Day

J.D. and the Mustang pass the mansion and come to a large gate. It opens, allowing them to pass through and pull onto the main road.

Around Town – Day/Early Evening

We follow J.D. and the Mustang as they travel through Denver, as well as the surrounding towns and areas. He looks like he is really enjoying himself. Windows down, sunglasses on, hair blowing in the wind, listening to music on the radio. This continues for several minutes.

Ext. Restaurant – Evening

J.D. exits the restaurant with a cup of coffee in hand. He walks back to the Mustang, opens the door, and gets in. As he is preparing to pull away, a group of girls approach the car and start talking with him.

Girl #1

Nice car!

J.D.

Thanks. It gets me from Point A to Point B.

Girl #3

Mind if we hop in and go for a ride?

J.D. laughs.

J.D.

Maybe another time.

The girls are disappointed.

J.D.

Or, you could give me your numbers. We could always set something up later...?

J.D. smirks mischievously. The girls then smile, write their information down, and hand it to him.

J.D.

Awesome!

(Beat)

See you around.

J.D. lowers his sunglasses and winks at the girls. They wave at him as he backs up and drives away from the restaurant.

**Back On the Road – Evening**

We follow J.D. and the Mustang as they are passing through another suburb of the city.

Int. Mustang – Evening

J.D. reaches forward and turns the radio off, deciding to focus on the roads ahead of him. He then takes a small breath before starting to "talk" to the car.

J.D.

I've got to hand it to you. You really are a work of art.

(Beat)

But I've got this strange feeling; like there is more to you than meets the eye.

Male Voice

A most excellent observation.

J.D. takes his sunglasses off. He has a fairly perplexed look on his face.

J.D.

Excuse me?

The deep, quasi-thunderous voice fills the Mustang's interior again.

Male Voice

There is no need to ask for that; my scanners have not detected the presence of a belch or flatulent discharge.

(Beat)

But could it have been, as others have said, a "silent but deadly?"

J.D.

Weird...

J.D. veers off to the right. The Mustang comes to a stop near the side of the road.

Ext. Mustang – Evening

J.D. opens the driver's side door and gets out.

Int. Mustang – Evening

The words "Auto Cruise Engaged" appear on the windshield's virtual heads-up display.

Ext. Mustang – Evening

J.D. starts to back away from the Mustang.

J.D.

Come on out, pal. The jig's up.

Nothing happens.

J.D.

Look, if this is some kind of a joke, it's not funny. If you're planning to jump out and scare me like Allen Funt did on that hidden camera show…

Male Voice

Who's Allen Funt?

J.D. is now standing near the front of the Mustang.

J.D.

Seriously, what's going on here? I thought that you were a car. This can't be happening; cars aren't supposed to talk.

Male Voice

That is correct.

(Beat)

But the reality is that I am much more than the ordinary "car."

The Mustang begins moving towards J.D.

Male Voice

Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, the first in a series of bold and adventurous experiments.

(Beat)

But, if you prefer to keep things simple, you may call me K.A.R.R.

J.D. remains speechless.

K.A.R.R. (slyly)

You know, speech and communication are among the least remarkable of my functions.

(Beat)

Go ahead and get back in! I'd love to show you what I can REALLY do.

J.D. wipes the sweat off of his brow.

J.D.

I don't know…this is…

K.A.R.R.

Absurd? Crazy? Unsettling?

J.D.

Took the words right out of my mouth.

K.A.R.R. laughs.

K.A.R.R.

I understand if you are nervous. Experiences like these can be somewhat unsettling. But if it's any consolation, I can assure you that there is nothing to be afraid of. Not to mention the fact that you'll be more efficient and alert if you relax.

J.D.

You sure about that?

K.A.R.R.

Absolutely.

The driver's side door opens.

K.A.R.R.

Come on; just get back in. I'll fill you in and do what I can to make this transition a little easier for you.

J.D. is now starting to calm down.

J.D.

O.K. But no more tricks!

As J.D. gets back in, we close in on K.A.R.R.'s scanner. The ghostly "whoo-whoo" sound is heard.

**Ext. K.A.R.R. – Evening**

We watch as K.A.R.R. travels down a curvy road at a high rate of speed.

Int. K.A.R.R. – Evening

J.D. appears to be at ease. While driving, K.A.R.R. tells him about his various equipment and capabilities. In addition, a panel near the middle of the dashboard is filled with an ambient orange light each time he speaks (it looks like an up-to-date version of the the elder K.I.T.T.'s voice box).

K.A.R.R.

As you can see, this kind of terrain doesn't hamper my performance at all. I have been designed for every possible scenario and condition.

J.D.

I still don't believe it.

Ext. K.A.R.R. – Evening

K.A.R.R. flies around another curve.

Int. K.A.R.R. – Evening

K.A.R.R.

Beliefs? Forget them. Forget the parameters of rationality…of reality…of normal systems and modes of reasoning as they are so commonly referred to.

(Beat)

Just let go of it all and "feel!"

J.D. begins to smile. He puts his foot back on the gas pedal.

K.A.R.R.

Now that's more like it.

Ext. K.A.R.R. – Evening

The sudden burst in acceleration is accompanied by a loud gust of wind. K.A.R.R. takes off, seeming to travel faster than he was before.

**Meanwhile…**

Ext. Cabin – Evening

The door to the cabin opens. We see Michael walk out and approach K.I.T.T., whose trunk is opened. He has several suitcases and travel bags in hand.

K.I.T.T.

Good evening, Michael. I assume that you and Sarah ready to head back?

Michael

If we can ever get her out of there! I promise, she brings more stuff than…

Sarah (Off Screen)

I heard that!

Michael turns around. He watches as Sarah closes the cabin door and comes running towards him.

Sarah

You better watch it. If you want me to…

Michael pulls Sarah in and cuts her off by kissing her passionately.

Sarah

I'm sorry. What was I saying?

Michael

That you were ready to head back?

Sarah

Sounds about right.

(Beat)

Mind if I get one more?

Michael kisses her again. Once done, they both enter K.I.T.T.

Ext. K.I.T.T. – Evening

The trunk closes while the engine starts. Seconds later, K.I.T.T. pulls away from the cabin.

**Through Denver – Evening**

K.I.T.T. travels down the highway, carefully monitoring the flow of traffic and keeping an eye on what is going on around him.

Int. K.I.T.T. – Evening

And there they go again! Michael and Sarah are kissing and becoming quite intimate with each other. But this doesn't last for too long. A warning quickly appears on K.I.T.T.'s heads-up display.

K.I.T.T.

Michael! Sarah!

They ignore him.

K.I.T.T.

I believe that we have a problem. It's quickly becoming apparent that…

They are still ignoring him. K.I.T.T. then decides to take things into his own hands, activating a loud and horn-like sound effect that quickly fills his interior.

Michael/Sarah

WHAT???

K.I.T.T.

I apologize for the interruption. But, like I said, something is wrong.

K.I.T.T. directs their attention to the information presented on his heads-up display. Images of them traveling on a collision course with K.A.R.R. appear, though all they know about him right now is the information that portrays him as an "unidentified object."

K.I.T.T.

At this time, it's not too clear. But whatever it is, it's moving at an increasing rate of speed. In addition, it appears to have capabilities similar to mine that are allowing it to broadcast on our private carrier's channel.

Mike

But that's not supposed to be possible. Apart from the old Knight Two-Thousand that F.L.A.G. retired a few years ago, you're the only...well..."you" that's out there.

K.I.T.T.

Apparently not.

K.I.T.T. and Mike both become quiet. Had Sarah known any better, she would've guessed that they were both worrying.

Sarah

Well, worrying won't get us anywhere. Something has to be done.

(Beat)

K.I.T.T.?

K.I.T.T.

Go ahead.

Sarah

Lock in on that object's location. Let's see if we can track it and find out where it's going.

K.I.T.T.

As you wish.

Ext. K.I.T.T. – Evening

K.I.T.T. increases his speed and drives off.

**Back to the others…**

Int. K.A.R.R. – Evening

The same feature that K.I.T.T. utilized moments ago becomes visible on K.A.R.R.'s heads-up display. It soon becomes apparent that all of them had learned about each other being in the Denver area at the same time. He and J.D. are going over it, realizing that Michael, Sarah, and K.I.T.T. aren't too far behind.

K.A.R.R.

May I make a suggestion?

J.D.

Shoot.

K.A.R.R.

That we hide and temporarily go off the radar. That way, we will be to lose them and avoid being tracked.

**Going back to K.I.T.T., Michael, and Sarah…**

Int. K.I.T.T. – Evening

The information on K.I.T.T.'s heads-up display suddenly vanishes.

Michael

What was that? What happened?

K.I.T.T.

The other object. I just lost its signal.

Michael

Meaning?

K.I.T.T.

That, for the time being, we can't track it.

Michael

Well, what then? What else can we do?

K.I.T.T.

I could attempt to triangulate the source and…

Michael

In English!

K.I.T.T.

Very well.

(Beat)

Based on the information that I had, I can put together an overlay of the area and be able to figure out where it's likely to travel next. We will then be able to find out what "it" is, as well as where it came from and where it might be going.

Michael

Sounds good. Get on it!

**Some time later…**

Ext. K.I.T.T. – Evening

K.I.T.T. comes around the corner and pulls off to the side of the road.

Int. K.I.T.T. – Evening

The earlier information reappears on K.I.T.T.'s heads-up display.

Michael

Any luck?

K.I.T.T.

Yes. We are in close proximity to the object and should be connecting with it right about…

Ext. K.A.R.R. – Evening

K.A.R.R. turns the corner. He is now in the same area as K.I.T.T., Michael, and Sarah.

Int. K.I.T.T. – Evening

K.I.T.T.

…now.

Michael and Sarah turn to the left and look out the driver's side window. The first thing seen is K.A.R.R.'s orange scanner. He then speeds past them and vanishes from sight.

K.I.T.T.

Michael!

Michael

Say no more, pal!

Ext. K.I.T.T. – Evening

We watch as K.I.T.T. peels out and chases after K.A.R.R.

Int. K.A.R.R. – Evening

K.A.R.R.

John?

J.D.

Yes?

K.A.R.R.

I believe that we have a problem on our hands.

J.D.

How so?

K.A.R.R.

Look to the rear.

J.D. looks into the driver's side mirror. He sees a Mustang that looks identical to his. The only difference is that the scanner on its front end is red.

J.D.

He looks just like you!

K.A.R.R.

Perish the thought. I am one of a kind.

J.D., sensing that K.A.R.R. is becoming angry, tries to appease him.

J.D.

Just take it easy, cochise.

(Beat)

Why don't we have a little bit of fun with this guy?

K.A.R.R.

And how would you suggest that we do that?

J.D.

Watch and learn, my friend. Watch and learn.

J.D. pushes the gas pedal to the floor.

Ext. K.A.R.R. – Evening

We watch as K.A.R.R. increases his speed again. K.I.T.T. does the same. A heated and prolonged car chase, that takes them back into the city limits, ensues. During this time, several police vehicles spot them and also join in. It is quickly becoming a situation that is attracting a lot of attention.

Int. K.A.R.R. – Evening

J.D. looks into the rear-view mirror, becoming unnerved upon seeing that K.I.T.T. is still right behind him.

J.D.

Man, whoever this guy is, he sure can drive!

(Beat)

I don't think we are gonna lose him.

(Beat)

And to top that off, the cops are on to us!

K.A.R.R.

Not for long.

Ext. K.A.R.R. – Evening

K.A.R.R.'s exterior begins to ripple, morph, and change. His body becomes leaner and takes on a more sinister look. His windows, paint job, and rim take on an even darker tone. And his spoiler begins to stretch and elongate. This, viewers, is his Attack Mode!

Int. K.A.R.R. - Evening

"Attack Mode/Auto Cruise Engaged" appear on the heads-up display. J.D. is in amazement. Is there anything that this car _can't _do?

Ext. K.A.R.R. - Evening

The chase progresses to another level of intensity as K.A.R.R., K.I.T.T., and the police barrel through another series of roadways, turns, and intersections. But this next one could prove to be fatal to them all because a large eighteen-wheeler has just pulled into it!

Int. K.A.R.R. – Evening

J.D. looks ahead and sees the eighteen-wheeler.

J.D. (sarcastically)

This just keeps getting better and better!

(Beat)

Forget what I said earlier. What else do you have up your sleeve?

K.A.R.R.

I thought you'd never ask.

A message reading "Preparing for Turbo Boost" appears on K.A.R.R.'s heads-up display.

Ext. K.A.R.R. – Evening

A loud "boom" is heard as K.A.R.R. leaps off of the ground, into the air, and over the eighteen-wheeler.

Int. K.A.R.R. – Evening

One would wonder if J.D. will ever learn to remain calm; he has another worried look on his face. He looks through the windshield and sees the ground rushing up to meet him.

Ext. K.A.R.R. – Evening

K.A.R.R. gets closer and closer to the ground. Eventually, he lands on it…and drives away like it was nothing at all. Talk about a smooth landing!

Int. K.I.T.T. – Evening

Michael and Sarah see that they, too, are approaching the eighteen-wheeler. But their situation is a bit more challenging, seeing as how several other cars are sliding into the intersection.

Michael

K.I.T.T.! Are we clear to Turbo?

K.I.T.T.

Negative. The risk factor is too high.

Ext. K.I.T.T./Intersection– Evening

K.I.T.T. locks up his wheels and comes to a screeching halt. The police then move in and surround him with guns and weapons drawn. This is the last shot that we see of them.

*******

**More to Come! Stay Tuned...**


End file.
